The Cruel Cutthroats
The Cruel Cutthroats is a crew on the Hunter Ocean, founded August 15, 2006. All of the crews members are now dormant. Public Statement We are cruel and we...you get the jist www.thecruelcutthroats.tk Extended Public Statement Ahoy! ------------------------------------------------------------------- Pirates. Pirates on the Port side Captain, Our small sloop, we cannot win! Like a knife through butter, They sail on closer, The creaking of the hull, And over head flies a laughing Gull. A bad omen, we are sure to sink, Load the cannons, done in a blink. The ship is ever closer now our doom is at bay, Unsceath my sword, and I pray, For my life is balanced upon this fray. No ship have I seen move so fast, It whistles through the sea as it moves on past, A silent ocean apart from the waves, Soon to be our very own graves. I hear them chuckle, Their swords, clinking on their belt buckle. Their Captain arises from his cabin and cries, “ Let me see your faces crew, from your cabins, arise!” He draws his sword and we begin to pray, We would never forget the day, We met The Cruel Cutthroats. By Swishyswashy 11am on 23rd August 2007 You will have to work out where each line ends because stupid PP doesnt seperate it properly. ------------------------------------------------------------------- We be the Cruel Cutthroats, we are a band of loyal, lovable and sociable pirates. Check out our Website at: http://www.thecruelcutthroats.tk/ Please Sign Up and feel free to leave your comments :) We are renowned as being a social and fun crew who like to talk and have fun and pilly as well. So how do you join I hear you ask?!? Just ask any officer or member of higher rank to be a Cabin Person. To be a pirate ye must have a basic knowledge of the pirates and be friendly :) To be an officer ye must have respected bnav and a strong understanding and experience of the puzzles, ye must be able to run a pilly on a ship up to the size of a Baghlah. Fleet Officer requires further underestanding of the puzzles, ye must be sociable and be able to run a pilly on a WB succesfully. Senior Officer is a rank saved for those loyal to the crew, who know how to have a good time and have experience in the game. Being amazing at bnav is not neccessary to attain this rank. Ranks are given by me and the final say is mine, i give ranks as i deem neccessary. Please ask for PTB- Permission to board, before ye board a ship. Just type PTB followed by ship name in the crew talk and the person in charge of that ship will say yes or no. So how does this crew work I hear ye asking? Well its through a great group of loyal pirates from the past and present that got us where we are and makes us who we are today. Those to remembered are; Pleb, Hugh, Zeron/Freddii, Xxclockxx, Lovatt...The Originals Then the new Era came, some of the most enjoyable times of my time on PP came with this bunch of pirates, Xenaw, Minijenz, Captainsalty, Achill, Kearney, all legends in their own rights. Then there is now- We have our Professional Bnavver King Cathy otherwise known as Cathal, Minijenz who is loveable, bubbly and so much fun- the best, Xenaw- what can i say she xennikins and we love her, Kirkol mysterious wonderful and his stats seem to be better everyday, then there Kearny/Kearney- Mr Loyal who thinks he is better at bilge than me and calls everyone dude and who we all love really :) I love this crew almost as much as I love Roketqueen and I would love YOU to be a part of this wonderful establishment, maybe ye will grow up within thsi crew to become great like those pirates of past. May your swords stay sharp! Swishyswashy External Links The Cruel Cutthroats website